The Moon and the Stars on a Silver Platter
by graceland
Summary: Remus finds solace in looking up at the stars in the Astronomy Tower. What happens when his best friend's girlfriend finds solace in being with him? RemusLily. Full title inside!


**Title:** I'd Give You the Moon and the Stars on a Silver Platter  
**Author:** graceland  
**Summary:** Remus finds solace in looking up at the stars in the Astronomy Tower. What happens when his best friend's girlfriend finds solace in being with him? Remus/Lily.  
**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to J.K. Rowling, her publishing companies, and Warner Bros.

A brown haired boy stood out on the balcony of the Astronomy Tower staring out into the heavens. Leaning against the stone railing his amber flecked eyes roved the immerse sky and the clusters of glowing stars. It was a bit chilly out. The wind blew against his face and made his scarf dance in the breeze but all all the same it was calming and relaxing.

"Remus?"

A pale hand touched his arm and startled he flinched and jumped back a little.

"Oh...L-lily, sorry you scared me..." Remus eyes darted nervously and swallowed the lump in his dry throat. He looked down at the ground and bit his lower lips nervously.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Lily's voice was soft and dreamy almost like a murmur. She stood there, her pale face glowing the moonlight, her arms hanging limply at her side, and her red braids swinging in the breeze.

"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be asleep?" Remus blurted nervously. He rubbed his arms to distract himself as if he was cold.

Lily looked at him quizzically then replied, "No...no, um..." She shuffled her feet and looked down at her hands awkwardly. "I just couldn't sleep and I just needed some time to think."

"Oh...I can-" Remus gestured to the door. "I can leave...if that's what you want." He started to back away uncertainly.

"No! Please don't... It's only fair, you were here first." Lily grabbed his sleeve. "Please stay with me."

Remus stood there for a moment unsure of what to do then slowly sat down on a stone bench and then Lily sank down next to him. Up close he noticed her cheeks were dusted with freckles and her cheeks were flushed pink from the cold. She looked so beautiful even in the dim blue light of the stars.

They sat in silence for a moment looking elsewhere and not quite at the each other before Lily spoke up.

"So, um, how are things going for you?"

"Okay, I suppose..." Remus looked up at the stars hoping she wouldn't see the creeping flush on his face.

"How are you...really?"

"What do you mean?"

Lily shrugged and tugged at the green scarf around her neck. "You're always so quiet, so intellectual...so mysterious." She smiled slightly to herself. "You are the most sensitive of the bunch are you? Sirius, he's just a troublemaker but handsome and charming, Peter isn't exactly the smartest of the lot but he is very loyal, James..." She struggled to find the right words and frowned slightly. "...is arrogant...arrogant, but brave and you..." She looked up at him. "You, Remus, are intelligent and mysterious." She laughed punched his arm lightly. "What's behind those amber colored eyes?"

Remus laughed with her hesitantly. "I...um..." He touched his brow nervously.

Remus felt a lump in his throat when she looked looked at him, her beautiful green eyes, illuminating like jewels, burning into his mind.

"I feel tired... Somewhat dead inside, maybe it's...um..." He shrugged a small playful smile on his lips. "I-I, um it's a girl."

"Oh, a girl." Lily laughed. "So that's what's bothering you." She slide closer to him and whispered softly. "So who's this girl you're in love with?"

Remus jerked away uncomfortably and didn't say anything. His voice was caught in his throat.

"Don't worry you can tell me." She looked so open and caring, waiting to hear his reply.

"It's no one, don't worry about it." He waved his hand as if he didn't care.

Some what disappointed Lily leaned back and played with one of her braids.

Remus tried to break the tension by speaking.

"So...how about you and James? Is everything all right now?"

Lily frowned. "Oh, you know, he can be so arrogant and pig-headed sometimes. Really, I don't know who he thinks he is. It makes my blood boil." She laughed bitterly. "You probably don't care... I don't know if we are broken up now or not. It's all so confusing... I wish, sometimes, he was more like you Remus."

"What?" He raised his head, confused.

"Oh, you know, I wish he was more understanding, less full of himself." Lily put her face in her hands sobbing pitifully.

"Hey...hey, it's okay." Remus tenderly put his arm around her, unsure of how to make her feel better.

"I- I'm sorry." Lily cried. "I think I'm losing it." She wiped her tears but did not pull away.

Remus didn't answer but held onto her, rocking her gently, and feeling the curve of her body against his.

Then for a moment she went silent and her large round eyes lifted up to his and he felt mesmerized. Her lips parted slightly, red and moist like rose petals and he felt like he was falling...

The reality hit him like a cold bucket of water. _"You're about to kiss your best friend's girlfriend!"_ He jerked back and stood up before anything could take place.

Lily sat there her eyes teary and wide with confusion.

"Look..." She rose up from the bench slowly. "I have to go." She touched his arm again before leaving. "Thank you for being understanding. And hey," She squeezed his arm. "you can tell anytime who this mysterious crush of yours is." She winked and Remus laughed dryly.

"Yeah, you know I'd give you the moon and the stars on a silver platter, Lily."

She smiled back. "Thanks, that's sweet, Remus. See you tomorrow morning, I guess." She waved then turned to go down the steps of the tower.

When she was gone Remus whispered softly into the night. "It's you... It's you I am in love with."

The stars twinkled about as if they heard his words but of course, Lily never did.

_Fin._


End file.
